


Reward

by boringrain



Category: Bloodborne
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boringrain/pseuds/boringrain





	Reward

小女孩们都喜爱糖果。  
在她短短的童年期，贝尔茉德最想要的就是教会的爸爸妈妈们的奖励：  
把糖果放进她的身体里。  
糖果圆圆的，白白的，外面裹着透明的膜，它跟放进嘴里吃的那种糖不一样，而只会更甜，圣歌团的女孩们会用真正的嘴来吃糖。  
正如真正的眼睛不在眼眶里而在更深处，真正的嘴也同样如此。  
这是她们所受的教导——启迪。只有更高的知识让她们看到真相，让她们已经与亚楠的普通民众截然不同。  
贝尔茉德以她被父母们选中而自豪。  
被奖励以糖果对小女孩来说是一项她迄今为止的人生中最重要的仪式。她终于被判定为有资格以圣洁的躯体承受天空的恩惠了。  
她是那天唯一一个要被授予糖果的。她脱下了平日穿的奶白色罩袍，照顾她们的护士为她穿上洁白的蕾丝束腰与胸衣。它连着精致的泡泡袖和两片花瓣一样的裙摆——在大腿两侧翘起来，下身则空无一物。  
她被蒙住了眼睛，然而不需指引她也可以走上那谙熟于心的祭礼台。女孩在走上台阶时激动得脸颊发红，双手十指交握。她知道台下的所有孩子们都在看她，双腿间也摩擦得有些湿润。  
这是圣歌团平日做礼拜的地方，也是整个教会上层最庄重的场所。外面的阳光经由特殊的玻璃折射进来后会变成月亮般的白色光芒。二层的两排窗户将所有的光线都集中在祭礼台上，女孩被轻轻扶着躺上雕琢精美的坚硬祭台，幼嫩无暇的皮肤仿佛折射出荧光。  
糖果躺在神职人员的手中，他举起来给所有的孩子看，孩子们一齐唱起了缓慢的颂歌。  
贝尔茉德的双腿被轻轻的分开，露出她粉嫩的幼女下体。一条圣物被放在她的腿间。冰凉的两条触角与她两片花瓣相接，确认了对象后，便将躯体整个钻入。  
这次似乎出了些差错，圣物钻得有些太快了，神职者还未来得及把糖果放进圣物的另一端，它的尾部几乎就消失在女孩的阴户里了。  
贝尔茉德不知道糖果还没有放进去，可她还未发育好的嘴已经体会到了吃东西的真正快乐。她的半个身体连同脊髓都在酥麻的极乐中，这种快乐连绵不绝，从她挤压吮吸的嘴中伴随着与圣物身体的摩擦不断传来。女孩只能尽力地控制着自己不在众人注视的祭台上颤抖身体，可她分明已经看到了眼前的白光。  
神职人员只好把手探进了女孩的阴道里，掀开那两片小小的阴唇。尾部只有一点点触肢还在阴道口蠕动挥舞着，他用手指夹住那一小片，坚定地将圣物抽出了大半。  
女孩正在与触肢纠缠的小嘴几乎被掀翻了，她在面罩下双眼失神，一只大腿无力地塌下来，小腹里一阵阵不满的痉挛。  
神职人员将糖果放进了触肢里，随后将圣物快速地推了回去。  
那条已经在女孩的紧小肉道里变得滑溜溜的躯体迅速地随着痉挛的力道滑向了深处粉红张合的小口。  
贝尔茉德感觉到了糖果的进入。它从她的肉穴低端被送上腹腔的深处，然后按在了一道她从未意识到存在的口。  
糖果在肉环处亲密地按揉了一下，然后被推着进入了子宫。圣物探出一只细小的触角戳破了它，糖果在女孩的子宫里炸裂开来。  
女孩的眼睛几乎把眼罩哭湿，她的身体已经不是她自己的了，她被子宫内的高潮推举成了神明启示的祭品。


End file.
